


A Friend in Need

by ladydeathfaerie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, D/s, Dirty Talk, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Language, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Phil and Clint are willing to lend a hand, Sex Toys, Tony is sometimes stuck in his head, Vibrators, Voyeurism, and sometimes he needs more, and then Pepper has to whip out the big guns, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tony Stark gets stuck in his head. When that happens, Pepper is required to use drastic measures. And sometimes, when that isn't enough, she asks for help from a friend.</p><p>
  <i>"You've been distant since you sat down, Pepper. What's on your mind?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She blinked and glanced at him, startled by the question. Then she gave a rueful little smile and shook her head. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No. Nothing gets past me." He gave her his own little smile. "I'm a trained spy, Pepper. Being observant is part of my job. So tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help." He reached out and picked up his water, took a sip of it before setting it down on the table again. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She flashed him a rueful look and set her fork down. "Its Tony." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/gifts).



> this is the fic i wrote for the Lump of Coul exchange. i was given Sin to write for, so of course that made me really nervous because Sin is just so amazing. i hope that you like this, hon. i tried hard to give you something you really wanted. 
> 
> many, many thanks go out to [Dazzledfirestar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar) for her effusive cheerleading and quick once over. and thanks to Carol for playing sounding board. your help is much appreciated. if any mistakes remain, they are entirely mine.
> 
> also, i totally do not own any of the Marvel-ous characters in this fic. they are entirely the property of Marvel and whoever the hell else owns them. i'm just playing with them because i have nothing better to do with my time. and i'm doing it for free, too.

Phil watched as Pepper lifted a bite of chicken to her lips, her attention absolutely not on her meal. She'd been distracted ever since she'd sat down at the table and Phil had a good idea as to why. He set his fork down and sat back in his seat, then waited for her to finish her bite so he could ask her the question that waited on the tip of his tongue. "You've been distant since you sat down, Pepper. What's on your mind?" 

She blinked and glanced at him, startled by the question. Then she gave a rueful little smile and shook her head. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" 

"No. Nothing gets past me." He gave her his own little smile. "I'm a trained spy, Pepper. Being observant is part of my job. So tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help." He reached out and picked up his water, took a sip of it before setting it down on the table again. 

She flashed him a rueful look and set her fork down. "Its Tony." There was a faint touch of disappointment in her voice. Phil wasn't surprised at her answer. Tony Stark was forever a pain in Pepper's shapely backside and he wondered, not for the first time, how it was that they were still together. 

"Manic?" he questioned. 

"I don't even know at this point, Phil. He's been locked away for days. I think he might have come out for a meal once in the past three days. I don't think he's done much else but work and tinker. And drink a few gallons of coffee." She made a helpless gesture, shot him a look that told him everything he needed to know. "Whatever is going on, he won't tell me. And I'm worried about him, Phil." 

"Maybe he just needs a good spanking?" Phil suggested lightly. Pepper's gaze slid around the room slowly and carefully, making sure that no one was close enough to overhear the next part of their conversation. 

"I tried that. Twice. It didn't work. I even threatened the cage. He didn't seem to care. I don't know what else to do, Phil. I'm reluctant to use physical means to bring him back from the edge, but that seems to be the only option I've got left." He could hear the strain in her voice, the worry and the concern. Sighing, Phil sat forward and reached out to lay a hand over hers. 

"Maybe I can help, Pepper," he offered quietly. The look she turned his way was hopeful.

"Do you really think you can do something to help, Phil? I don't know what else I can use to get through to him." 

Phil leaned back in his chair and simply watched her. He could see the strain hiding under an expertly applied layer of make up, visible in the form of tension at the corners of her mouth and eyes. She was as put together as ever, but the signs were still there. She was certain Tony was heading straight toward a serious crash and burn. 

Tony Stark was high maintenance and, to the outside world, he looked to be a man in control of his life and his company. For the most part, he was. But few people saw behind the scenes. Few people knew that Pepper Potts was the one thing in Tony Stark's life that kept him going when he hit those manic moments that came with his form of genius. Even fewer knew that the strong, capable Tony Stark the world saw was only one of many layers that created the man. Almost no one knew that Pepper Potts used any means at her disposal to keep him moving forward. 

Phil knew quite a bit about Tony Stark and his relationship with Pepper Potts. 

Theirs was a unique relationship. If someone had asked Phil a few years ago, he'd have said there was no way that two people with such strong personalities could have ever maintained an intimate relationship with one another. But they'd proven him wrong time and again. They were both dominant people. Both demanding in their own ways. And, normally, the time they spent in the bedroom was a give and take between two equals. But there were occasions when Stark needed more. There were occasions when Tony Stark needed to stop being Tony Stark and just _be_. Phil was sure it would probably surprise people to know that Pepper was more than capable of giving Stark exactly what he needed.

When Stark moved into his manic phases, Pepper relied on talents that one generally didn't put on their resumé to bring Tony back to exactly where he needed to be. Phil knew she was good at it, that she enjoyed dominating Tony. But there were occasions where even her abilities weren't enough to allow her to help Tony. And when that happened, she often came to Phil to seek help. 

"I can make an effort, Pepper. You know I don't like seeing him like this any more than you do. Maybe we can make it a foursome?" He lifted his brow questioningly with the last sentence. He watched as she turned it over in her mind for a moment, then she finally heaved a sigh and sagged. Just a little. 

"That would be wonderful, Phil. Anything you think will work will be appreciated." He could see that some of the tension had already left. Her smile was tentative. 

"I'll do my best," he promised. A quick glance at his watch told him that his lunch hour was nearly up. One hand went for his wallet while the other waved their waiter over to the table. "What time would you like to start? My evening is open and I'm sure that Clint will be more than happy to help once I've explained the situation to him." 

"Sevenish?" She sounded as if she wasn't sure about that. Phil nodded.

"I know how Tony can be. We'll have everything ready and waiting. Arrive when you can." The waiter stepped over with the a small plastic tray holding their bill. Phil glanced at it and dropped a few bills on it, then rose to his feet. "We'll see you this evening, Pepper." He took a step, then had a thought and turned back to her. "Do me a favor and bring some of Tony's favorite toys."

She studied him a moment. "You've got a plan already, don't you?" 

"I believe I do, Pepper. See you tonight." She came to her feet with a ridiculous amount of grace, then closed the distance between them so she could drop a kiss on his cheek. 

"See you then." 

~*~*~*~*~

Clint was waiting for him when Phil stepped off the elevator. After the battle of Battle of New York, Stark had built floors for each of his teammates and had insisted that they all live with him. Thor came and went when he had the chance, and his floor was empty more often than not. Bruce stayed in his lab most of the time and Natasha spent hours in the gym working out with Steve. Phil still maintained an apartment that he used on occasion to get away from everything, but most of his nights were spent on Clint's floor. 

He could see that the other man was wearing a curious expression, but he held his tongue while Phil went through his nightly ritual. The suit coat and tie came off and were left hanging over the back of a chair. His gun was left in a drawer with a biometric lock. After that, he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a good ten minutes to unwind before Clint even considered asking questions. At exactly ten minutes and one second, Clint asked the question that Phil was sure had been waiting on the tip of Clint's tongue ever since Phil's call after lunch. "What's going on with Stark?" 

"Pepper's worried." He didn't offer anymore because, really, that wasn't his place. Clint was well aware of Stark's issues and he'd always been willing to help out in whatever way he could. "I offered to help because she said nothing she's done has pulled him back from the edge. I thought you could help me with that." It was a statement and a question all in one. There were times when Phil wondered what he'd done to deserve Clint and he never wanted to push past the other man's boundaries. Phil certainly didn't want Clint to do something he didn't want to. 

"Of course I'll help. Tony's my teammate. And he's kind of like family. You know, that annoying, obnoxious brother no one really wants to have around but still can't say no to." There was amusement and concern in Clint's voice, each in equal parts. It brought a smirk to Phil's face. 

"He does make you all the best toys," Phil commented. 

Clint grinned. "Yeah. His toys are really great. But I don't want them at the expense of his own sanity." The grin faded and Clint turned serious. They'd all had their issues after New York and none of them were very keen on working them out in a healthy manner. 

"They're supposed to be here after seven," Phil told him. Clint shot him a knowing look, one eyebrow lifted as if to say 'Oh, really?'. Phil chuckled. "Or whenever Pepper can convince him to show up. I thought we might try something different this time." 

Clint grinned again. He'd always loved Phil's idea of different. "Oh, yeah? Do tell." 

Phil reached out and pulled him into a kiss. "How about you wait until Pepper arrives and I can lay it out for everyone all at once. There's no use getting your hopes up, only to have them dashed at the last minute." 

Clint considered it for a moment or two. "Okay. I can wait. And, in the mean time, I can get something else up." Clint's hands reached for Phil's zipper. Phil smiled and caught them before they got hold of the small metal tab.

"How about you keep your hands to yourself and bring us some dinner? Whatever you've made, it smells heavenly and I find that I have an appetite. For dinner and for more. Behave yourself and I'll give you a treat later." 

Clint stole a kiss even as he got up off the couch. "Yes, sir! I'm going to hold you to that. There's nothing better than treats. You always give the best ones." Phil's chuckle followed him out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was nearly nine when Tony and Pepper arrived on Clint's floor. Stark was freshly showered, the stubble scraped from his cheeks and his hair sticking up in neatly combed spikes instead of messily going everywhere. He was dressed casual, in an old pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Pepper had changed from her power suit into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. She carried a small bag with her. She smiled when she saw Phil and moved to give him a kiss on the cheek. Clint got the same treatment while Phil shook Tony's hand. "Phil, Clint. Thanks for having us." 

"We're glad to have you," Phil replied. Clint took Pepper's bag without being told and silently carried it toward the room Clint and Phil had redone for their more involved sessions. It had become the unofficial room to use for these impromptu "play dates" and was already prepared for the evening's events. Clint wouldn't do much more than set Pepper's bag down on one of the empty tables before rejoining them in the living room for the negotiations. "Have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. I'll go get us some drinks and we'll start when Clint comes back." 

Phil caught a glimpse of the look Tony turned to Pepper before he stepped into the kitchen to gather up drinks for the four of them. Nothing heavy before a session, so he ended up coming back with four cups of coffee. Clint was back and had settled himself on the couch opposite Tony and Pepper. Stark was trying to give Clint the evil eye in the hopes that the other man would tell him what was up. Phil smirked at that. Clint had spent years around both himself and Fury. Tony's evil eye had nothing on the one Director Fury had perfected. He casually passed around the cups of coffee, leaving the tray with milk, cream, and sugar on the coffee table between them. Then he took a seat next to Clint and sipped at his own cup. 

"I sense a set up," Tony blurted out, mouth moving before his brain told him to quit while he was ahead. 

"Not a set up, Stark. Consider it a small intervention," Phil said before Pepper could say anything. She was tense enough without needing to argue with Tony before a potential scene. It would be better for all of them if Phil handled the negotiations until Stark was in a better frame of mind and Pepper wasn't as tense. 

"What needs intervening now?" Tony asked, tone filled with high levels of snark. He was ready to be difficult about this, which told Phil just why Pepper was seeking his help in the matter.

"You do, Tony." Phil let his gaze slide from Stark to Pepper. "Your better half is at her wit's end with you. She said you've been holed up in your work room, maniacally working on whatever project has got your attention at the moment. She's worried about you. I offered to help." 

Stark snorted and leaned forward to set his coffee down. His actions were tense and abrupt. "I am not obsessing. Pepper's worried for nothing. I'm sorry we've wasted your time."

It was clear from the tone of Stark's voice and the set of his jaw and shoulders that he was not going to budge on this. Either he couldn't see that he was manic or he didn't want to admit that he was that far gone. Phil considered calling him on it as the bullshit it was, but he knew how stubborn and arrogant the man could be. It was obviously time to try something else with the other man and his ego.

Phil set his own cup down and settled his hand on Clint's knee. "Hardly a waste of our time, Tony," he replied, choosing to focus on one side of their conversation for the time being. "Clint and I were just discussing before you got here how much we were looking forward to having the two of you over again. The last time you were here was a very intense evening. Clint was looking forward to giving that a try once more." 

The comment did exactly what Phil had hoped it would. It saw Tony thinking back to the evening in question and just what had occurred that night. It was the first time they'd switched off, and Pepper and Clint had watched as Phil had fucked Tony through a mind-blowing orgasm. A quick, discrete glance at Stark's crotch suggested he was willing to try it again. Excellent. The hook was set. Now all he had to do was reel the other man in. 

"You do want to see Pepper fuck Clint, don't you?" Phil asked softly. He watched as Stark's gaze flicked to where Clint sat and the man's eyes darkened with the need to see it in person. Phil allowed his hand to slide up Clint's thigh. Stark watched with wide eyes as Clint spread his legs open a little farther. A soft moan from his left told Phil that Clint was already starting to like the idea. Phil shifted his attention to Pepper. "You did bring the strap on, didn't you?" 

"Of course, Phil," she replied. "You know just how much Tony enjoys it." 

Phil turned to look at Clint. "What about you, Clint? Are you up to having Pepper fuck you?" 

"Jesus fuck, Phil! Do you even need to ask?" Clint's voice was throaty and rough with building need. Phil smiled at him before once more looking at Tony. Stark's eyes were almost completely glazed over and there was a noticeable tent in his trousers. 

"What about you, Tony? Would you like to see Pepper fuck Clint? Do you want to hear him moan loudly and beg for more?"

Stark swallowed hard and gave a quick nod of his head. "Yes."

"And would you like Phil to fuck you like he did last time?" Pepper reached up to run her fingers through Tony's hair. He turned to face her, stared at her for just a moment. She said nothing, didn't pressure him, just let him make the decision for himself. Time ticked by slowly while the three of them waited for the man's answer. Tony flicked a look their way out of the corner of his eye and watched them a second or two. Then he returned his attention to Pepper. 

"Yes." 

"Excellent," Phil said and rose to his feet. He cast his gaze from one face to the next. "Let's take this to the other room, shall we?" 

~*~

The play room was more or less a second bedroom with a few added accessories. A large, king sized bed dominated the room, resting in the center of one wall. There was an exterior wall of glass that had been covered over by thick drapes to prevent any one from stealing a glance into the room. The carpet was grey, thick and plush and very soft on which to walk or kneel. One corner was home to leather couch and matching chair. Another corner housed a large armoire that they used to store toys, ropes, cuffs, floggers, paddles, and other equipment. A sex swing stood opposite the armoire and the last corner had a small, make-shift kitchenette. There was a short bar that doubled as counter space and a two person table, a small refrigerator, a microwave, and a portable pantry. Phil had decided on it so that there was no need to ever leave the room until all aftercare had been done.

Clint had left Pepper's bag on one of the corner tables by the couch. He'd also taken the time out to retrieve a few items from the armoire in anticipation of the evening's events. A tube of lubricant and some condoms rested on one of the bedside tables, along with a few other items. Phil smiled, pleased with his efficiency. 

Despite the fact that they had done this before, on more than one occasion and for reasons other than pulling Stark away from the edge, a thread of tension ran between them. Clint glanced around the room for a moment, then indicated the door that opened into the bathroom and went off in that direction. The light flicked on a moment before the sound of running water filled the room. A minute or so later, Clint returned with a pile of clean towels under one arm and a stack of wet wash cloths in the other. He made a show of putting them down on the coffee table before wandering over to the bed. He took a seat on the end. 

Silence fell around them, but only briefly. "So what now? Are we going to just stand here and stare at each other?" Tony asked. There was a slight hint of anxiety in his voice, letting Phil know that he understood, on some level, that they were here because of him. 

"No. I think we should try loosening up," Clint suggested. One hand reached out to snag Phil's wrist and pull him closer. Phil smiled and moved closer until he was standing over Clint, the other man's knees between his legs. Clint's hands caught in Phil's shirt and pulled until Phil bent down low enough to allow Clint to kiss him. Clint's mouth sealed to his, tongue hot and insistent as it slid between Phil's lips. Phil's hands slid down Clint's arms from shoulder to elbow, where they shifted to his abdomen and continued drifting lower until they found his hips. Clint moaned out a soft, wordless plea. One of Phil's hands trailed across Clint's belly, dropped down until his fingers found the hardened length of Clint's cock. The other man moaned again, louder this time, and his dick twitched against Phil's palm.

Phil only pulled back when he needed air. Blood pounded in his veins and his own desires warred with the reason he knew they were there. When he looked down at Clint, the other man's eyes were glassy with need, pupils wide. "This is something you're okay with, isn't it?" he asked, voice low so that the conversation stayed between them. 

"I am absolutely okay with this, Phil," Clint replied in a husky whisper. His eyes found Phil's a moment before he leaned forward and mouthed Phil's own erection through his trousers. Phil rested his hands on Clint's shoulders, fingers curling around them in order to stabilize suddenly wobbly knees. He had to physically force himself and Clint apart before things got out of hand. Clint gave what sounded like a hoarse bark of laughter and rose to his feet, hand trailing up Phil's chest to toy with a button on his shirt. "Maybe we should be sure our guests are okay with this. One last time. Before we get the show on the road." 

"Good idea, Barton. I always knew you were smarter than you looked." Phil smirked at him. 

"All due respect, sir, but fuck you," Clint returned with a good deal of humor.

"Later," he promised in return. The smile Clint gave him was a heady thing. 

They turned to find that Pepper was caught up against Tony's chest, his mouth moving lazily against the pale column of her throat. Her fingers were lost in the darkness of his hair, her head thrown back with eyes closed and mouth open. Stark's hands were pressed to the small of her back and the curve of her ass, holding her close to him as trailed kisses over her skin. Clint glanced at Phil for a second before moving toward the two of them. He made his presence known with a hand on Stark's shoulder as he walked by. His fingers dragged lightly across the man's back, bringing a shiver to life along Tony's spine.

Clint stopped when he stood on the far side of the couple and where Phil could see him. His right hand strayed down to Stark's hip and took up residence there. He brought his other hand up so he could trail his knuckles across the curve of Pepper's cheek. She turned her head toward him, eyes never once opening, and offered him her lips. Clint's eyes flicked to Phil for a moment before his mouth took Pepper's and his eyes closed, shuttering the hungry look in their depths away. 

Phil watched as Clint's free hand found its way into Pepper's hair. She took one of her own from Tony's head and brought it to rest on Clint's shoulder in an effort to better angle her body so both men had equal access. Only moments later, Stark lifted his lips away from Pepper's throat and offered them to Clint, who found them unerringly without ever once opening his eyes. And just like that, the two of them were wrapped around one another while Pepper tugged herself free of their hold so she could step back and watch them kiss one another. 

When her gaze flicked his way, Phil knew it for the invitation it was. He closed the distance between them and took the kiss she offered him. Her lips still held faint hints of the cherry flavored lip gloss she'd been wearing when she'd come in. Most of it had been worn away by the kisses of the other two men, replaced with the sharp tang of Tony's favorite scotch and the dark bitterness of the coffee they had been drinking only moments ago. Phil let his hands soothe their way down Pepper's arms, pulling the last of the tension from her shoulders as he did so. He was well aware that she was afraid this wouldn't work, that she worried about what would happen to Tony if they couldn't draw him away from the edge. 

Phil assured her with the touch of his hands, with the pressure of his lips against hers, with the firm thrust of his tongue as he slid it between her lips, with the heat of his body against her own, that they'd bring Tony back. 

They only pulled back from one another when it was time to take a breath. Pepper smiled at Phil and glanced to where Clint and Tony stood. The two of them were still curled around one another, but their attention had been given over entirely to Pepper and Phil and the kiss they'd shared. Their hands moved slowly, trailing absent caresses meant to prepare both of them for the coming events.

"I think maybe its time to take this to the next level," Pepper said softly. Even before Phil nodded in agreement, she was slipping out of his hold. Her hands were steady and sure when they reached for the line of buttons on Phil's shirt. He let her ease each of the buttons from their holes until the shirt fell open beneath her questing hands. She tugged the tails out of his waistband, putting a little extra force into her actions, and gave him a look that suggested he should rid himself of it immediately. 

Phil gave her a half smile and motioned with one hand toward the two men standing behind her. "Maybe we should convince them to take their clothing off. I think it would be more fun to see them get naked than to have me strip out of my clothing." 

Pepper raised a single brow at him. "Don't think this means that you will be allowed to keep your clothing on, Phillip," she warned him crisply. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." His words were filled with promise. Then he turned to look at Tony and Clint. "Well? You heard me. Off with your clothes." 

There was a subtle change to Phil's voice. It was firmer, more resolute. Clint recognized the change instantly and made a show of reaching for the button on his jeans. A single look from Phil saw his hands redirecting themselves to the button holding Tony's jeans closed. For a moment, it looked as if Stark was going to make an effort to stop Clint's actions. The moment passed, though, and he lifted his hands to make a grab for Clint's t-shirt. 

It was an uncomplicated and graceless process. Arms got tangled up as both men tried to strip one another. But it was also filled with touches and tastes that helped bring Phil's desires to life. There was something erotic and sensual about watching two men undress each other. Clint was insatiable and each new patch of revealed flesh prompted the press of lips and the glide of tongue and the gentle sweep of searching fingers. He went after Tony's nipples after shooting a questioning look toward Phil. Even then, his hands were caught between removing Tony's jeans and teasing the man's hard cock. 

It felt as if it took them an age to strip down to nothing even though Phil was sure it was no more than five minutes. By the end of it, they were slowly fisting one another, their mouths once again moving together in a kiss that involved a great deal of tongue. Pepper looked as if she was going to object, mouth open to speak. Phil laid a hand on her arm and indicated she should just watch and wait. And see. 

No one knew Clint's capabilities the way Phil did. Not in the field and certainly not in the bedroom. There was never a time when there wasn't a reason for something Clint did. There was always tightly coiled purpose behind his every move in the moments leading up to the actual act. He planned trajectories in his head in the blink of an eye, adjusted his aim, took every single factor into consideration, and used those mental computations to the best of his ability. Which is exactly what he was doing with Tony. By the time Clint drew back and gasped in air to fill his oxygen deprived lungs, Phil was certain that Stark would agree to fucking himself on the Eiffel Tower if it was suggested he do so. 

"Clint, be a good boy and help our guest out of her clothing," Phil suggested lightly. 

"Yes, sir." 

Phil watched as Clint crossed to where Pepper stood, admiring how he moved with such natural grace. Seeing Clint's muscles bunch and work always reminded Phil of watching big cats stalk back and forth in their cages at the zoo. Confined, controlled energy shifted under the surface of his skin, waiting for the moment when it would be set free. The moment Clint stood at Pepper's side, Phil shifted his attention to Stark. He still stood where Clint had left him and it was plain that none of his desire had ebbed. "Come here, Tony." 

The other man hesitated for a mere second, as if unsure that this was a good idea. But he did as he was told. In only moments, he stood before Phil, silent and waiting for his next order. "Let me say one more time that nothing happens if you decide you don't want to do it. Okay?" 

"Okay," Tony nodded. Phil stared at him for half a second, searching his gaze for any sign of hesitance or resistance. There was none to be found. So he put a hand on Tony's shoulder and applied a little bit of pressure. 

"On your knees, Tony. I want to see how well you listen." Phil made sure to put that something extra in his voice. It was the same thing that he used with Clint and Clint never failed to react to it. He saw a fleeting desire to fight, but the tone of his voice, the simple quality of it, saw Tony slowly sinking to his knees. Phil's fingers found Tony's cheek, ran over it with a gentle caress before his fingers hooked under Stark's chin and tipped his head up so that Phil could look him in the eye. The man's gaze was dark with hunger, deep pools of want and need. And desire. The desire to do as he was told. The desire to be praised and pampered. 

Phil settled his thumb against Tony's lips and watched silently as the man parted them just enough to allow the tip of Phil's thumb past them. Tony's mouth was warm and wet, and the man's teeth grated across Phil's thumb briefly before he sucked in more of the digit. A tendril of heat climbed up Phil's spine as the suction increased. Tony's eyes slipped closed as a shudder shook his frame. 

"Enough, Tony. It isn't time to reward you. You haven't earned it yet," Phil ordered. It took a moment for the man to release his thumb, letting Phil know that he was going to have to use a strong hand with the other man before they could get to the reward part of the evening. A glance out of the corner of his eye showed him that Clint was still working Pepper out of her clothing, his mouth and hands slowly mapping every inch of flesh exposed when another garment was tossed aside. Assured Pepper was being well taken care of, Phil brought his focus back to the man kneeling at his feet. "I want you to remove my pants, Tony."

His voice, though soft, carried in the silence of the room. Both Pepper and Clint turned to watch as Tony did what he was told. It was odd, and oddly dizzying, to watch Tony's hands shake as they lifted toward the button and zipper that held Phil's pants up. Phil understood it for the sign that it was. The other man was worked up well past his normal limits and was on the verge of tumbling headlong over the edge.

Phil put his hands over Tony's, halting their motions before the man could even begin to do as he'd been told. Tony's eyes were wide when they rose to meet Phil's, a touch of worry at the back that suggested he was afraid he'd be punished for something he'd done. Phil offered him a reassuring smile. "Slowly, Tony. We have all night. There's no need to rush." 

The other man nodded and drew a breath. Despite the fact that he had a tendency to run off at the mouth all the time, it wasn't uncommon for him to remain silent when they were beginning a scene. Then Tony's hand once more sought out the fly on Phil's pants. This time, his fingers were steady and they moved at an almost casual pace. It didn't take him more than half a minute to slip the button from its hole, then tug the zipper down. When the fly was undone, he gently tugged the trousers down to his ankles.

Tony's hands stroked their way up Phil's legs, fingers light and sure as they traced the curve of a calf and the bony disc of Phil's knee cap. The touch firmed as his fingers found their way up the muscles of Phil's thighs. For a moment, it looked as if Tony was going to remove Phil's briefs, but his fingers stopped at the elastic of the waist and waited there for permission to finish. Phil showed his appreciation of Tony's ability to follow orders by sliding his fingers through the unruly mess of Tony's hair. The other man's eyes closed for half a second, then opened again. Phil saw the mischief in them a moment before Tony acted on his urges. 

That dark head moved in and hot breath ghosted over the hard length of Phil's cock through the material of his boxer briefs. Phil shuddered at the pleasure that coiled tightly in his belly. And then Tony's mouth was shaping Phil's erection through the cotton material stretched over it. The pleasure exploded in a tidal wave of heat that raced along Phil's nerves and nearly saw him staggering back. The flat of Tony's tongue pressed against Phil's cock and moisture soaked through the garment. Phil forced himself to pull back. "Enough. You weren't given permission to touch." 

"I thought you liked it when I was impatient," Tony replied, just a touch of smugness in his voice. Phil frowned at his impertinence, his gaze seeking out Pepper once again. Clint had her stripped of all her clothes and he was on his knees before her, one hand curled around her waist while the other worked in conjunction with his mouth to tease her into a state of heightened pleasure. There was a look of uninhibited pleasure on her face and her thighs shook ever so slightly as Clint's tongue and fingers licked and probed. "On the bed." 

Tony pouted at him for just a moment, then moved to do as he'd been told. He climbed up on the bed and took a seat in the middle of the mattress. Phil followed after him, taking a spot behind him. Phil motioned toward the other couple in the room, silently ordering Tony to watch them. His gaze sought them out, too, taking in the way Pepper's fingers curled tightly into Clint's hair and the way her breasts bounced as she drew in one breath after another. 

Phil laid his hand against Tony's back, rested it just under the man's neck. He stroked up and down Tony's spine, fingers shaping images and tracing words against the man's skin. Tony shuddered under the touch. Inch by inch, the last remaining hints of tension leeched out of Tony's shoulders until his spine curved and he took on a slightly slumped posture. Eyes still locked on Clint and Pepper, he let one hand move around to the front and tease light patterns over Tony's stomach. 

Tony's soft moan filtered into the room, cutting across the growing silence. He leaned closer so that his mouth was beside Tony's ear. "Don't they look incredible together? Clint's skin is so tan next to Pepper's paleness. I like the stark contrast." His hand drifted lower to brush Tony's straining cock, drawing a whimper from the man's throat. "Did you know that Clint is so well trained that he'll continue to eat her out until he's told to stop? I'm looking forward to hearing her moan when she comes. And then I'm looking forward to watching Pepper fuck him." 

Tony's muscles jerked ever so slightly. Phil smiled and brushed his cock again. "It looks like you're eager to see that happen, too. Should I order him to make her come now so that we can watch her pound into his ass? Would you like that?" 

"Fuck! Yes!" Tony groaned, body twitching again. Phil ran his hand up Tony's chest and let his fingers tweak one nipple. 

"You're so eager to watch her fuck someone else," he whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony didn't answer him. He didn't have to. The drops of moisture beading up on the tip of the man's cock were answer enough. Phil smiled. It was almost too easy to get Tony wound up. But he supposed, if they were going to bring him back in line, they needed to get a move on. There would be time for actual playing later, if they were both so inclined. 

"Okay." Phil let his hand wander across Tony's chest again, a slow up and down motion that allowed him to tease both nipples and cock. Light touches mixed with more demanding ones. Touches that built anticipation and need. He planned on getting Tony so worked up that the man would beg him for some kind of release. "Clint. Make Pepper come." 

There was no sign for a moment that Clint had heard him. Then the two of them were at the couch and Pepper was seated on the edge while Clint positioned himself between her knees in order to better perform his task. There was slight movement of Clint's shoulders as he made use of his hands. Phil knew that one would be tasked with stroking deep into Pepper's body while Clint's tongue paid special attention to her clit. The other hand was used to play with her perky breasts, agile fingers teasing a nipple before moving on to cup and squeeze the whole breast. 

Pepper's back arched, her hips shifting forward toward Clint's face. Her head rested on the back of the couch, hands buried in Clint's hair. Phil thought it was to hold his face in place, but she might have been directing his movements. Moans and groans filled the air, panting breaths and gasping pleas uttered without care as Clint worked her toward her orgasm. And there were also loud cries when Clint hit just the right spot. Her body spasmed and shook and twitched as he brought her close to the edge time and time again.

There was something erotic and evocative that came from watching your partner bring pleasure to another person. Phil was no stranger to Clint's attentive ministrations, had been subjected to the other man's particular brand of thoroughness often enough to get the blood flowing if he thought about them too often. So he knew what Clint was capable of, knew just how long the man would work to fulfill his duties. 

Twin red spots stained Pepper's cheeks as her desire rose higher and higher. A larger pink flush spread across her chest, crept down her breasts to the peaks of her nipples. He thought that he should perhaps tell Clint to hurry it along, but part of this evening was about bringing Tony back to a healthy place. So Phil let Clint go on, continued to watch them while leaning in close to Tony. "I think she's enjoying it. What do you think?" he asked. Tony grunted in response. Maybe Pepper and Clint had far too much of his attention. Perhaps Phil should try to distract him. "What does Pepper taste like, Tony? Tell me what she tastes like," he ordered softly. 

Tony gave another of his grunts before falling silent. Phil was positive that Tony was caught up in the couple across the room and he hoped he wouldn't have to guide every single one of Tony's actions from then on out. The whole idea was to have Tony come back on his own. Because he wanted to come back. Not because he'd been forced to do so. Just before Phil opened his mouth to order Tony to look away, the man spoke. His voice was wrecked. "When Pepper comes, she explodes across the tongue like a star going supernova. Every muscle tightens and she practically screams your ears off. But she tastes of sex and sweat and I can come just by eating her out... If she lets me." The last was whispered, but Phil heard it anyway. It was enough to let him know that Tony hadn't quite reached the right frame of mind. Not yet. But soon.

They both fell silent as they went back to watching Clint with Pepper. The frequency and pitch of her cries had increased, suggesting she was nearing the point of no return. Her hands were tight in Clint's hair, holding his face steady while she ground herself against him. She'd planted her feet on his shoulders, toes curled against his skin as she used him to lever her hips up into his ministrations. Clint's free hand had moved away from her breasts and rested on the cushion beside Pepper. A second later, his hands were on her hips. 

Clint's hands held her hips tight as he rose up onto his knees and took her with. The shift in positions changed the angle granted his tongue. A fine quiver ran up and down Pepper's legs while her chest heaved and her sounds had shifted from loud cries to soundless panting. And then, gradually, Phil could see her thighs begin to tight down around Clint's head. He leaned forward again, rested his hand on Tony's chest. "She's coming. You can see it in the way her body is shaking. Does she scream when she comes, Tony? Does she yell so loudly that she shatters glass? Does the yell your name? Or does she pray to some higher power?"

"Fuck me." Tony groaned the words out even as Pepper's spine arched and she let go a high, keening cry. Even across the room, Phil could see that every single one of her muscles was strung tight and her fingers were fisted into Clint's hair in what he suspected was a painful hold. Phil felt his dick twitch at the sight of Clint's face caught between Pepper's pale thighs and the look of absolute surrender on her face. Thin strands of her hair were glued to her face by the sweat that had beaded up on her forehead and a few drops glistened against the skin on her chest. 

It took Clint almost five minutes to pull back from her. She was still shaking and still panting for breath. His movements were slow and tender as he lowered her to the couch and arranged her against the plush cushions. Her grip on his hair was so tight that he was forced to carefully untangle her fingers from the sweaty strands. When he turned to stare at Phil, it was hard to miss the smears of Pepper's climax around his mouth. Again, Phil felt that same twitch that said he was thoroughly enjoying playing the voyeur. It was always a pleasure to watch Clint work, no matter what it was he was doing.

Phil's thoughts of watching Clint were interrupted by a faint, rhythmic shifting of the bed. It didn't take much work to discover the source of that shifting. All he had to do was let his hand wander lower. Tony had his erection in hand and was stroking slow and steady. Phil made a noise of impatience and gently slapped the hand aside with one of his own. "I'm disappointed, Tony. No one gave you permission to touch yourself. I'm afraid you're not going to be allowed to come until you've earned it." 

Phil shifted away from Tony for less than five seconds, long enough to retrieve one of the items laid out on the night stand by Clint earlier in the evening. "Up on your knees, Tony." He made sure to infuse his voice with the proper measure of authority. For a second or two, it looked as if the other man was going to ignore him. But he dutifully rose up onto his knees as he'd been instructed. Phil climbed off the bed and walked around to examine the man from the front. He watched as Tony's eyes made an aborted attempt at looking at Phil's own state of need before they snapped back into place. Good. Maybe this night was going to be easier than he thought. 

He held up the ring in his hand and let Tony stare at it. "You get to wear this until I've determined that it can be removed." Phil leaned in to run a hand up and down the length of Tony's cock. It was warm and velvety in his hand, very much ready for action. Phil let his hand continue down until it could cup the man's balls. Tony whimpered softly when Phil used his fingers to create a ring around the base of Tony's cock, behind his balls. He gave a gentle tug, then let go so that he could open the ring and snap it in place. When he was finished, he gave the man's dick another stroke, this one ending with a short, sharp tug at the head. Tony groaned. "I don't want to see you touching yourself. Not once. If you disobey my orders, I'll find something much worse than a simple ring to punish you with. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes," Tony hissed, equal parts pleasure and anger in his voice. Phil cocked a brow at him. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Yes, sir," Tony replied with the addition. Phil nodded and gave him a smile. 

"Good boy. Now, I think its time to let Pepper fuck Clint." 

Phil's gaze shifted back to Pepper and Clint. He'd taken a seat on the couch next to her, hands resting calmly in his lap. His dick was as hard as it ever got, the length of it straining upward. Phil smiled at him before shifting his gaze to Pepper. "I had Clint do some preparation earlier, but you might want to stretch him a little more before giving it to him." 

"Where would you like us, Phil?" she asked, coming to her feet with a bonelessness that attested to the strength of her earlier orgasm. 

Phil pondered it a moment, then motioned toward the couch. "Bend him over the couch. We want Tony to see it as you put your cock in Clint's ass and fuck him." 

She nodded at that, one hand already reaching for her bag of toys. "You heard him, Clint. I want you bent over the couch. I think you should put your knees on the edge so that I can adjust your position once I'm ready." Clint was in motion in the next second, taking up the position Pepper had suggested. At the same time, she brought from the bag her harness and laid it on the couch. Then she peered into the bag for a bit before drawing out her choice. 

It took her no time to fit the dildo into the harness and secure it. Then she was stepping into the leather straps and pulling it up into place. His gaze drifted sideways to see what Tony was doing. The man's eyes were glued to every single one of her movements, hands resting palms down on his thighs. 

She was just stepping behind Clint when Phil had an idea. "Pepper. Just a moment. Maybe you should let Clint suck your cock before you fuck him with it. There's nothing I like better than to see his mouth stretched wide around a thick cock." 

She tossed a knowing smile Phil's way before giving her attention completely to Clint. "Right. Turn around, Clint. I want you to suck my cock." 

Clint turned easily, his eyes sliding up toward Pepper's face even as he leaned in and flicked his tongue across the tip of the dildo. She watched him closely before tapping the head of the toy against his cheek, a silent order to get on with it. Clint gave her that smirk of his, the one that meant nothing but trouble, and opened his mouth. The flat of his tongue slid up the underside of the dildo before he worked his lips around it. His strokes were slow, and he didn't take the toy very deep. But his eyes closed and Phil knew he was gone. Clint's chest rose as he drew in a deep breath, then he was pressing himself forward until the entire length of the dildo was buried in his mouth. 

And he held himself there for what felt an age. 

"Do you want me to fuck your mouth, Clint?" Pepper asked, voice low and husky. He hummed out what Phil knew was an affirmative. He'd been on the receiving end of that and he knew just how it had affected him. Pepper's toy had an extension meant to rest on her clit and any movement would shift it to bring her pleasure. There was no doubt in Phil's mind that she'd felt that. Her hands once more came to rest on Clint's head, a way to steady herself, and then her hips pulled back. 

The cock slid in and out with practiced ease, Pepper's rhythm steady as she rocked her hips back and forth. Clint's eyes had long ago closed in bliss. There was no missing the way his cheeks hollowed out when he applied pressure to the cock in his mouth. Whatever sensations Pepper got from his actions, she didn't let it interfere with her actions. 

Phil couldn't stop the pang of need that rolled through him. He hadn't been lying to Pepper when he told her that there was no better sight than that of Clint's mouth stretched wide around a big cock. There had been more than one occasion when they'd engaged in oral sex near a large mirror so that Phil could see Clint's face when he fucked the man's mouth. There was something about that image that left him hard as could be, eager to bury himself in Clint's ass and pound him into the mattress. Seeing him stretched around Pepper's dildo the way he was left Phil tingling from head to foot with need and anticipation. 

Watching Pepper work was a pleasure unto itself. The confidence she exuded when she was surrounded by a large group of business men lent itself to her actions here in the bedroom, with only his and Tony's eyes to watch her. She held herself with authority even though her muscles were loose and warm. Each one of her thrusts was done with exact motions, her gaze fixed firmly on Clint's face as she drove her cock into his mouth time and again. 

Clint was willing to let her continue until either Pepper tired of it or she choked off his air long enough to see him passing out. Fortunately, Pepper was as good at reading the signs as Phil was and she finally, slowly, eased back until the toy's length slid free of his mouth. Clint remained on his knees, arms limp at his sides, and waited. She stared down at him, looking for visual clues that Clint was ready to move forward. Phil took the opportunity to lean toward Tony. He buried his nose in the man's hair and took a deep breath, then brought it down until the tip of it nudged at the curve of Tony's ear. The man was practically vibrating with the need to move, to _do something_ , and he was fighting the urge with everything he had in him. 

Phil dragged the tip of his tongue around the outer edge of Tony's ear and brought a shudder to life. One hand reached down and took hold of his cock, stroked it up and down. "Look at how well Clint follows orders. Look at how well he behaves. Subs who do as they're told always get the best rewards." 

Even as Phil spoke, Pepper had gotten Clint back into position on the couch, knees resting on the cushion and arms braced across the back. She was pouring a small amount of lube onto her fingers in order to ensure that she didn't hurt him when she slid her cock into him. Two fingers went in all the way to the knuckle, bringing a soft hiss of sound from Clint's lips. Tony responded to that sound, his body jerking briefly before he pulled himself back under control. Phil rewarded him with a brush of his knuckles against Tony's nipples while his teeth caught Tony's earlobe. Biting down brought a soft gasp from the man and Phil grinned against his ear. 

"Do you wish it was you with Pepper's hand up your ass?" he asked, once more letting his hands play lightly across Tony's chest. He heard Tony swallow before daring to answer Phil's question. 

"Yes." There was an edge to that single word that told Phil his plan would bring about the desired results. Tony's voice held so much hunger and need that it made Phil's cock twitch. His hand reached down again to stroke Tony's erection. 

Clint sighed, the sound loud in the room. A look toward him and Pepper showed that she'd already added a third finger to his ass. She was working him open, slowly and with great care. His hips shifted in time with the in and out motion of her hand. 

"What does it feel like to have Pepper fuck you?" Phil leaned into Tony further, pressing his erection against the man's back. Tony shuddered at the feel. "Is your ass eager to feel her slide her cock into you? Does it hunger for the burn and the friction? Do you hunger for the friction and the burn?" 

"Yes. Fucking hell, yes!" Tony gasped, muscles trembling with the need to move. Phil had no doubt he wanted to rut into his own fist, wanted to lose the cock ring and pull at his dick until he came all over himself.

"What does it feel like, Tony?" Phil persisted. Pepper was still stretching Clint out, her hand hidden as she leaned over his back and whispered in his ear. Based on the noise Clint was making, she was talking dirty to him while her fingers continued to probe deep. Phil ground his dick into Tony's back. 

"When I'm in the suit and I'm flying. That's what it feels like to have Pepper fuck me," Tony gasped. "I feel like I'm flying. Pepper makes me fly. Jesus Christ, Phil. I need some relief here. I need to fly. Please make me fly." 

There was genuine need in Tony's voice. He was almost begging. He was so close. So, so close. But not close enough. "I can't do that, Tony. You haven't earned it yet. But you're getting closer to your reward. You're being so good. I know the urge to touch yourself is growing by the minute. All you need to do is wait a little longer, show me how good you can be, then you can fly. I promise, Tony. Just show me how good you are."

For a moment, it seemed as if Tony might whine about it. His mouth opened as the words crowded against his teeth and hung on the tip of his tongue. But he finally pressed his mouth shut and swallowed, pushing the words and the urge down. He held himself straight, his attention given entirely to Pepper and Clint. It was hard for him and Phil felt it deserved a reward. He pulled Tony back against him, one hand taking hold of the man's chin while the other sought out his dick. He turned Tony's face toward him and pressed a kiss to his mouth at the same time his fingers stroked the length of the man's erection. Tony groaned, lips opening wide even as his hips shifted into Phil's hand. 

Phil could taste the hunger and need on him. He pressed his tongue between Tony's lips and delved into the man's mouth. A whine sounded at the back of his throat and tension spread through him as he held himself still against the urge to turn into Phil. He wanted more, needed it as much as he needed air to breathe. It wasn't quite desperation, but it was close. Tony was warm and pliant against his chest even while his cock was hot and hard against Phil's palm. He gave the man one last stroke, dropping his hand to fondle Tony's balls, then slowly withdrew until Tony was left weak and shaking. He sagged back into Phil and panted for breath. 

When he glanced toward Pepper and Clint again, she had pulled away from him. She was busying herself with rolling a condom down the length of the dildo. Her gaze was locked on Clint, the smile playing about her lips full of feminine secrets and predatory hunger. She had a thing for pretty boys and she liked it when they were strong and dominant in their normal lives. Because they turned into such wonderful submissives in the bedroom. And Pepper was always about giving someone what they needed. It was part of why she and Tony were so good together.

Condom in place, Pepper slicked her cock up until it glistened wetly in the light from the bulbs. Her hands settled on Clint's ass, fingers gently spreading his cheeks to expose his hole to view. She stepped into him, letting the head of the toy prod at him so that he knew she was ready to slide it home. Clint's eyes opened and found Phil and Tony on the bed. They were so dark that it was hard to tell they were normally blue. Phil's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Clint looking so debauched.

"Tell me you want my cock, Clint. Tell me you're hungry for it. Tell me you want me to fuck you," she ordered in a soft voice. Clint did a full body shudder and fought to keep his eyes open. 

"I want you to fuck me long and hard, ma'am. I want to feel your cock inside of me, as deep as it can go, spreading me wide. I want you to make me cry out and beg you to stop and then beg for more," Clint replied. His voice was low, husky and ragged. He was gone, over the edge and into his sub space. He'd probably gone there the minute Pepper had put her cock between his lips. 

She reached out a hand and stroked it down his spine, the head of the dildo resting right against his hole. The same hand drifted to the side and around his hip until she could wrap it around his cock. He shuddered and his eyes closed against the sensations her touch brought to life. "You've been so very good for me, Clint. So good." 

A flex of her hips saw the toy pushing into Clint. Just a little bit Phil watched his back arch briefly before his spine straightened and Clint shifted his hips back. Pepper sank in a little deeper. The hand holding Clint's erection stroked up and down once before settling itself at the base. She shifted forward even as the hand holding his cock urged him back toward her. It took agonizingly slow seconds for her hips to meet with the curve of his ass. And when she was finally fully sheathed in Clint's ass, she moved her hands to his hips and curled her fingers around them tightly. 

Pepper held herself there, just waiting. 

"How long do you think he can wait before he begs her to fuck him hard?" Phil asked, mouth right next to Tony's ear. The man shuddered at the question, breath hitching in the back of his throat as he no doubt allowed himself to imagine Clint begging Pepper for relief. Phil felt the same way. Just thinking about hearing the plea in Clint's voice had his blood pumping, fiery tendrils of hunger coiling tightly low in his gut. His dick throbbed with the need to feel the tightness of an ass around it.

"I don't know, sir," Tony finally got out, fingers curling tightly into his thighs. Phil rewarded him with a quick stroke up and down Tony's cock. 

"Clint's stubborn. He'll try to hold out as long as he possibly can. His body will shake and tremble with the effort. When his will finally does give out, he'll beg so prettily for Pepper to fuck him. He makes the most amazing sounds when he gets to that point," Phil told Tony. His hips shifted of their own accord, his erection sliding against the curve of Tony's ass. Tony sucked a breath, fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs. 

Across the room, Pepper continued to hold herself perfectly still. Clint's hands were curled tightly around the back of the couch and already his muscles quivered. His skin was slick with sweat. It wouldn't be long before he started begging. 

Pepper used her free hand to trail along Clint's spine again, each finger mapping the ridges of his vertebrae. She traced the curve of his ribs, letting her hand drift all the way around to his chest before following the next one back. Each touch intensified the way his body shook. A glance showed him that Tony's gaze was locked on Pepper's hand. He'd pulled his lower lip between his teeth and was presently worrying at it with his teeth. Phil was pretty sure that Tony had done it absently and he was unaware of his actions. But while Tony seemed caught up in what was happening on the other side of the room and his muscles quivered with uncontrolled need, Phil felt there was a lack of desperation to Tony's actions. 

Time to up the game. Just a little bit. 

Phil shifted away from Tony and turned his attention toward the nearest bedside table. Pepper had started moving against Clint, her hips shifting slowly in small circles while Clint muttered every dirty word in every language he knew. Phil was pretty sure that she was going to take her time with him until he couldn't walk straight as a means of showing Tony what he could have if he just gave in. Since that wasn't working as well as she'd hoped it would, Phil felt it was up to him to take it up to the next level. 

Clint had helpfully laid out a selection of vibrators earlier and Phil took a moment or two to select one. It was slim enough to fit comfortably in the ass if he wanted to use it that way, with a rounded ass and several speeds to choose from. Vibe in hand, Phil returned to his spot behind Tony and fitted himself against the man's back. He put the head of the vibe against Tony's mouth. "Open." 

There was enough hesitation before he actually followed the order that Phil knew Tony was still thinking too hard. Phil inched the vibe in until Tony's lips closed tightly around it and he sucked the rest of it in. "You look good with a dick in your mouth, Tony. But you wish it was Pepper's, don't you?" he asked softly. "You wish it was Pepper that had her dick in your mouth. You want her to fuck your face. Don't you?" 

There was a soft groan from Tony, the only answer Phil suspected he'd get at the moment. Just the mention of Pepper fucking his mouth had him quivering harder and faster. Phil used his free hand to turn the dial so that the vibe was on its lowest setting. "Suck it. Pretend that its Pepper's cock you're sucking. Do it justice. At the same time, I want you to watch how she's fucking Clint. Listen to how much he's enjoying having her buried in his ass." 

His words earned him another strangled groan, then Tony was working his mouth over the vibe as if it was Pepper's toy. Phil held the vibe with one hand, let the other one roam up and down Tony's body. He skimmed the pads of his fingers over Tony's nipples, one and then the other, before brushing them along the man's abdomen. When they dipped low enough to tease the head of Tony's cock, the man gasped around the vibe and jerked his hips toward Phil's touch. He made a loose fist around the man's erection and gave it a single stroke. 

"Look at them," he whispered in Tony's ear. Pepper was moving at a faster pace now, her hips slapping against Clint's ass. Her hands roamed up and down his back, and occasionally shifted around to Clint's front to grasp his cock or tease his abdomen and chest. Clint moaned loudly, without shame, and shifted back into her each time she stroked into him. Sweat darkened his hair and rolled down his face. His arms shook. And his eyes were closed in bliss. They were beautiful to look at. "Look at how deeply she's thrusting into him. You want her to do that to you, don't you?" 

Tony managed a nod, the suction on the vibe increasing. Phil gave the head of Tony's cock a squeeze. 

"You know why she's fucking him, don't you?" 

The other man made some sound that Phil took to be an affirmative response. 

"She's worried about you. You're cycling again, Tony, and nothing she's done has reached you. It scares her when you do that." He tugged the vibrator from Tony's mouth and lowered it until it was lined up with Tony's cock. A strangled cry filled the room and it took everything Tony had not to shift his hips so that his cock slid along the toy. "You know Pepper would rather be fucking you. You know how much she loves to drive her dick deep inside of you and fuck you until you come." 

Tony muttered something under his breath that was unintelligible. Phil smiled and curled one hand around both the vibrator and Tony's erection. The stroke he gave both saw Tony hissing. Before the man could thrust up into Phil's hold, he withdrew the vibe. Tony mewled when the sensation was gone, but his eyes never left Pepper and Clint. She'd curled her fingers around his hips to hold onto him. Her hips flashed fast as she drove the toy into him again and again. 

"I love the noises you make, Clint. I love knowing that you're enjoying this. Does it feel good? Do you want it harder? Faster?" 

"Both," Clint rasped, fingers curling into the back of the couch so tightly that his knuckles were white. Pepper smiled and halted for just a moment. Long enough to lean down and drop a kiss between his shoulders. Then she straightened and obliged his request. And Clint voiced his pleasure with each and every thrust. 

The sight and sound of the two of them together was enough to have Phil's guts all tangled in knots. He wanted release. He needed it. There was nothing like seeing someone else's pleasure to make him desperate for his own. 

Phil turned the vibe all the way up, inched back from Tony's body. Gently slipped the head of the toy between the man's ass cheeks until it rested against his hole. The vibrations thumping against sensitive muscle saw Tony trying to press down on it. He obviously wanted it in his ass, but Phil was careful to keep it from sinking in. A little teasing wouldn't hurt him.

For a few minutes, it was a whirlwind of words and teasing gestures and gentle touches. Pepper continued to drive her cock into Clint and Clint continued to enjoy the hell out of it. When she spoke to him, she uttered some of the filthiest things ever to come out of her mouth. Phil's cock twitched each and every time, a testament to just how much he loved hearing her talk dirty. Tony continued to try and sink the vibrator into his ass while Phil continued to keep it just out of his reach. He also kept up commentary about Pepper and how much she wanted to be the one to do these things to him. 

A glance toward Pepper showed she was holding herself still again, the dildo buried completely in Clint's ass. Her gaze shifted from Tony's face to Phil's. He could see in her eyes that she was ready to move to the next part of the evening. Tony just needed a little help. Phil nodded and moved once again. The whine that came from Tony when the vibrator moved away was enough to tell Phil that it was just about time. He scooped up some lube off the bedside table, squeezed some out onto the vibe and worked it up and down the toy's length. When it was coated, he returned and once more slipped the vibe's head between Tony's ass cheeks. This time, when Tony shifted toward it, Phil gave him exactly what he wanted.

The vibrator slid in with just a bit of resistance. Tony loosed a rolling moan that filled the room and tightened the mass of pleasure growing in Phil's belly. Phil's free hand sought out Tony's cock. He stroked and thrust in unison. "That's it, Tony. Let go. Let go and give yourself over to me. Let go." 

Tony's head dropped back onto Phil's shoulder while he tried to shift his body in time with Phil's ministrations. "Imagine Pepper's cock in your ass, fucking you hard and fast. Imagine her hand wrapped around your dick. Does she squeeze the head hard? Do you like a little bit of pain?"

"Fucking hell! Yes. Please. Yes. All of it. Yes!" Tony moaned out. 

"Then let go, Tony. Let go and you can have Pepper. Let go and she'll fuck you." 

Those words, whispered so quietly into Tony's ear, were all it took to see him falling apart in Phil's hands. He suspected that Tony would have come all over himself if not for the cock ring. A litany of words fell out of the man's mouth, a string of nearly incomprehensible begging and pleading. Phil was sure Tony had no idea what he was saying because Tony Stark didn't beg. He never pleaded. It only took seconds for the tension that had run in his body since this had started to shatter and fall away. It left Tony limp and slumped back against Phil. 

Phil removed the vibe and his hand, stroked his way up Tony's chest so that he could turn the man's face toward him. "Good boy," he whispered just before delivering a kiss to Tony's lips. Tony whimpered and shifted himself around until he was pressed shamelessly up against Phil's body. Phil let his hand slide down Tony's back so that he could cup the man's ass and urge him closer. By the time they broke apart, Clint and Pepper had joined them. 

Clint climbed up on the bed to settle beside Phil while Pepper reached out a hand and ran it through Tony's hair. The man mustered enough energy to lean in toward her. She offered him a smile before closing the gap in order to give him a kiss. Tony clung to her. "You were such a good boy, Tony," she whispered. "You deserve something special." 

Pepper's gaze lifted to catch Phil's. He saw the question in her eyes. "What do you have in mind?" he questioned. One hand was stroking Clint's spine, a light touch that kept Clint aroused without giving him anything more. She said nothing, merely let her gaze drift to Clint for a few moments before shifting it to Tony. Phil wasn't surprised to find that Clint was paying close attention. 

"I have no problems with it," Clint told them with a smirk. "I don't think Tony will last long, though." 

"He isn't the only one." Phil removed his hand from Clint's back so that he could reach down and trail his fingers over the head of Clint's cock. The man shuddered in response, breath coming out sharp and hard. Drawing his hand away, Phil gave his attention back to Pepper. "Does Tony want to do it?" 

"Tony? Are you up for some sixty-nine with Clint?" Pepper asked. Tony lifted his head and looked at Pepper with wide eyes. 

"Are you going to fuck me?" There was no preamble, in true Tony fashion. But his voice was wrecked, and the question was laced with hope and fear. 

"Of course I am, Tony. You've earned it," Pepper said with a smile. Tony's gaze sought out Clint and looked him over before managing a weak thumbs up. Pleased with his response, Pepper looked questioningly at Phil. "How would you like to do this?" 

"Why don't you move up to the head and have Tony lay on his back with his head near the end of the bed? Clint can be on his knees over Tony and I'll stand on the floor behind him." Even as he spoke, Phil was up and moving. It didn't take him long to gather up the few items he'd need, but by the time he stood at the end of the bed, Pepper had Tony laid out and was already working him open with a pair of fingers. Clint sat at the end of the bed, off to the side, so he could shift his attention back and forth between Phil and Pepper and Tony. 

Tony's eyes were closed, soft grunts and faint whimpers bubbling up his throat as Pepper's fingers pushed in and scissored and dug deep. It was going to take a few minutes of work to get him prepped so Phil took the opportunity to focus his attention on Clint. 

Some of the need he'd seen on Clint's face only moments ago was fading, leaving him at the crossroads of pleasure. His gaze was intent on Pepper's hand, his cock twitching on occasion when she brought a new sound from Tony's throat. Phil loved seeing Clint like this, open and eager and hungry. He loved seeing that look on Clint's face when he put it there and he loved seeing it on Clint's face when someone else put it there. Clint was always open about sex, took great joy in it. The fact that he enjoyed sex with others, that he knew how much it pleased Phil to see Clint wearing that enjoyment on his face, never ceased to evoke the most intense sensations of desire Phil ever experienced.

He leaned in, caught Clint's chin with one hand, and laid a kiss on the man's lips. Clint opened to him immediately, eager for whatever Phil would give him. He still tasted of Pepper and moaned softly when Phil's tongue did its best to clean the last traces of her from the inside of Clint's mouth. For a moment, he thought of what he would do to Clint if their guests were to leave. Images of Clint in cuffs, of clamps biting gently into his nipples, of red spots marring the perfect curves of his ass, danced through his head. Heat pooled thickly in his groin, made his dick jump in expectation.

When they broke apart, each one of them gasping softly for air, it was to find that Pepper had brought out a strapless strap-on and had already fitted the bulb into place. She was slicking up the condom wrapped cock jutting from between her legs with lube. Tony was watching her intently. Phil began collecting the goodies he'd brought to the end of the bed with him. A tap against Clint's backside saw him up on his hands and knees, ass presented to Phil. 

Clint was still loose from his encounter with Pepper so there was no need to stretch him out. All Phil had to do was apply more lube. Clint shivered as Phil's fingers pressed into him, his hips rocking back toward him instinctively. After working the lube as deep as he could get it, Phil turned his attention to himself. The condom went on with ease. Once it was in place, he squeezed some lube onto his hand and slicked himself up.

Preparations completed, Phil looked up to find Pepper watching him. He gave her a nod to let her know he was ready. She said nothing, simply took hold of Tony's thigh and spread them wider. Pulled his hips up so that she could move close and slide her knees under his ass. Slowly, with great care, she pushed her cock into him. His hands scrabbled at the bedding and his breath came in short, sharp gasps. They didn't stop until her hips were touching his ass.

Another tap of Phil's hand, this time against Clint's thigh, saw the man moving himself into position. He went up on hands and knees over Tony, ass turned toward Phil. Phil used his hands to shift Clint lower until his ass was lined up perfectly with Phil's cock. Then Phil was sinking into him, barely able to bite back the groan that rose up when Clint closed around him, tight and hot and so very ready. Clint sighed, faint tremors running up and down his arms and legs. "Take Tony's cock ring off, Clint." 

Agile fingers made quick work of the ring. It thumped heavily against the floor when it landed, Tony letting out a long sigh of relief when the pressure was removed. Without being told, Clint leaned down and sucked Tony's cock into his mouth. Seconds later, Tony's hands curled around Clint's hips and he lifted his head so he could mirror the action. The room was filled with soft sounds as both men started sucking eagerly. Another look at Pepper told her that Phil was ready. They moved almost perfectly in unison. 

There was no way Clint and Tony would last. Not after everything they'd been through since the evening's festivities had begun. Phil stroked hard and deep with each thrust, lost in the wonderful feel of being buried inside of Clint. If he was being honest, Phil was pretty sure there was no way he'd last that long. There had been too much stimulation and not enough release. Phil enjoyed sex as much as any of the others in the room with him. But he enjoyed watching them have sex more. He enjoyed seeing them enjoy themselves and one another. He loved to watch. 

Even now, he was enrapt by the way Clint's head bobbed up and down as he sucked on Tony's cock. He couldn't stop watching Pepper's hips as they snapped forward before slowly drawing back. He was caught up in the sucking sounds that filled the room, the occasional grunt and groan that added to the sensual rhythm. He let his gaze slide over Pepper, taking in the way her hands clutched tightly at Tony's hips and the beads of sweat dotted up on her chest. He was intrigued by the way her breasts bounced with each thrust. A flush had stolen across her cheeks as her own needs grew. 

Phil was pulled from his observations by Clint's body tightening down around him. A second later, Clint stilled as the tension that had been building since they'd stepped into the room rose to the surface and took control of every muscle for a second or two. Tony's fingers clutched at Clint's hips almost desperately, letting Phil know that the two of them had lost the battle against their need to come. Phil couldn't stop the groan that rolled up his throat when Clint's muscles clenched down on him and kept him in place for several long seconds. 

Encouraged by the tight hold Clint had on his cock, tendrils of heat began uncoiling from the pit of his belly. It climbed up and out, creeping along every single nerve until fire burned under his skin. In his head, he imagined how Clint's throat worked as he swallowed down every last drop of Tony's come. And he imagined Tony doing the same. 

Phil was overwhelmed by the images running wild in his head. Images of Clint's mouth stretched around Tony's cock as he sucked. Images of Tony's lips sucking one Clint's cock. Images of their Adam's apples bobbing as they swallowed. Images of Pepper's hips working fast and furious against Tony's ass. For a split second, he pictured what this scene would look like from every angle and he considered putting mirrors on the wall. Then all of those images were gone. Phil's body moved on autopilot as he hit his own climax. He shoved himself deep, burying himself to the hilt inside of Clint, and felt his own orgasm slam into him like a Mack truck. 

For several long moments, they all held their positions. Pepper had stilled and simply knelt on the bed, hands still curled around Tony's hips and chest heaving as she panted for breath. Clint had lifted his head far enough to bring his nose out of Tony's crotch and his arms shook with the effort it took to hold himself up. Slowly, so very slowly, Phil pulled from Clint and carefully helped him tumble over on the side of the bed. When Clint was clear, Pepper drew back from Tony. She tugged the toy from between her legs and tossed it over the edge of the bed. It hit the floor with a heavy thump. Phil stripped off the condom and disposed of it before joining the others on the bed. 

The room was silent save their harsh, panting breaths. Phil let his gaze shift from one person to the next. Pepper was propped up against pillows, eyes closed and hands twitching ever so slightly. If he had to guess, she hadn't come and she was trying to decide if she should take care of that or not. Clint lay on his stomach on her other side, putting her between them, his head turned and resting on his arms so that he could see what was happening. Tony was still laying with his head at the end of the bed, chest slowly returning to a normal rhythm. 

More than five minutes passed before Tony moved. There was a slow slide as he pulled himself into a sitting position and drew his legs back so that they were no longer spread to either side of Pepper's body. His eyes were still dark and wide, and he moved sluggishly, attesting to the power of his orgasm. Eventually, though, he was sitting up and staring at them. Pepper held a hand out to him, a silent request for him to join her. He went willingly and crawled up until he was on his knees between her thighs. Pepper reached up to slip her hands into his hair, then tugged him down until she could press a kiss to his lips. 

They took their time with the kiss, mouths moving languidly against one another. There was no haste in Pepper's movements, nor was there tension. Phil took it to mean that Pepper was sure he'd managed to do what she'd asked of him. When they finally broke some minutes later, it was so that Tony could kiss a path down Pepper's body. He didn't touch her with his hands, let his lips leave what he felt for her marked against her skin like invisible tattoos. He nuzzled her breasts, teasing her nipples with his teeth, before continuing lower. He nipped at her belly button, traced it with the tip of his tongue, until her stomach quivered under his assault. And still he moved lower. 

Pepper gasped, back arching as Tony's mouth found its target. Her hands lifted, fingers curling into his hair, and pressed him closer to her. Phil watched as the flush spread across her cheeks again. It crept down the column of her throat and over her chest. Her nipples tightened and begged for attention. Phil glanced at Clint before tipping his head toward her questioningly. Clint grinned and shifted position. 

"We can't let Tony have all the fun, can we?" Clint asked, grin on his face. 

Pepper's eyes opened so that she could look at both of them. Phil offered her a smile when she turned her gaze his way, his eyes holding a silent question. She took a hand off Tony's head and reached for Phil. He went willingly and allowed her to pull him down so that she could demand a kiss from him. Their mouths met, their tongues sliding against one another as he used his lips to tell her just how beautiful she was. When she let him go, she turned her attention to Clint and pulled him in for his own kiss. 

Phil looked Pepper over slowly, his eyes taking in every single inch of her. She was beautiful. He told her with his eyes. He told her with the sweep of his hand as it brushed over her nipple before sliding lower so that he could work a pair of fingers between her nether lips. He told her with the touch of his mouth to her breast a moment before he sucked and nipped at its fullness. When Clint broke from Pepper's mouth, he looked at Phil and smiled. Together, the two of them drew her nipples into their mouths and sucked hard. 

Pepper's spine arched up and she gasped out a breath. Then her hand was in Phil's hair and she was urging him closer. Her voice, when it came, was husky with need. "This is an excellent way to start round two."


End file.
